wildgrindersfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Cultural References in Wild Grinders
There are a plethora of cultural references outside of the Wild Grinders universe that are parodied and/or mentioned. This list of references is absolutely incomplete. Anime/Manga *The first part of Gnarly Craft recreates Lil Rob into a physical anime trope, after Goggles tests out his invention Comics *The Amaaaazing Adventures of Captain Grindstar has a vast amount of superhero shout outs: **The very beginning of this segment copycats Superman's flashback. **One of the members from a line of fans wears a costume that resembles to be Flash. **A woman in the line of fans wears a Batman mask. *A purple muscular figure that one of the minor characters transformed into is a reference of the Hulk. This reference only occurs in Space Race. Films Animated *Board Story is typically an uninteresting spoof to Toy Story. The plot is familiar when an antagonist (Stubford/Sid) discovers items that were forgotten (The Grinders' boards/Woody and Buzz), then attempt to sabotage them. Before that, the talking items scare the antagonist away. Live-Action *The Wild Grinders series has a lot of references from The Wizard of Oz film. *There are a few Kill Bill references in only two episodes: **The Amaaaazing Adventures of Captain Grindstar has a fan who wears a yellow-black suit, similar to Beatrix Kiddo's. **The fight between Jack Knife and Fro-Yo Yubari in Grindbox 1080: Game Over is a parodic scene of the fight between Beatrix and Gogo Yubari. ***Fro-Yo Yubari is an allusion to Gogo Yubari. *Lil Red Riding Rob references Bratzilla's name from Godzilla. *Crushin includes Jack Knife running over Denise, disguising herself as a shrubbery, at the beginning. In particular, the shrubbery is a running gag in a comedy film called Monty Python and the Holy Grail. *The original Chewbacca, from the Star Wars franchise, makes a cameo in Crushin. *Jurassic Skatepark is the Wild Grinders reference of Jurassic Park. *Spitball's gametag character alludes to a species called a Navi in James Cameron's Avatar. Literature *Lil Red Riding Rob contains a vast amount of fairytale references: **The title and Lil Rob's fairytale persona is a parody of Little Red Riding Hood, but gender-flipped. **Denise and Kate & Mary resemble The Three Little Pigs, along with Stubford as the Big Bad Wolf, as credited to both Little Red Riding Hood and Three Little Pigs. **Spitball's role is based on Robin Hood. **Jack Knife's role is the Gingerbread Man. **''Humpty Dumpty'' was mentioned by the Big Bad Wolf, tricking the grandmother (Meaty), so he can steal Rob's chimichangas. *Lil Rob'n Hood is a parodic scheme of Robin Hood. Memes *Spitball, in the second part of Gnarly Craft, made up quotes like "NINJAAAAAAA JENKIIIIIIIIIINNNS!!!" and "Meet my new friend, Leeroy.". They are likely to be based on Leeroy Jenkins (sometimes misspelled as Leroy Jenkins), a popular SFX internet meme that resides in World of WarCraft. **This meme seems to fit in this episode. *"I don't always drink water from falling parachutes, but when I do, it's Agua Chug.", said Lil Rob, comes from the famous quote from The Most Interesting Man in the World from the Dos Equis Beer commercials. Miscellaneous *Going Hollyweird's title is a reference to "Going Hollywood". *Board Story has an alien with a hat, a reference to Rob Dyrdek's Alien Workshop. *Space Race's title is from a historic event for the competition of two Cold War rivals, United States of America and Russia (Soviet Union). *My Lil Unicorn is a parody to a popular female franchise, My Little Pony. *The Treasure of the Sierra Sprawl has Sierra Sprawl, a parody of the real-life Sierra Desert. Music *Grindermania was created to mock a variety of boy bands' lives (ex. breaking the band apart for known reasons). Shows Nickelodeon-Related Other Shows (Animated) *The Mole King is an expy of Zizrar, one of the villains from Johnny Test. Other Shows (Live-Action) *The pink dinosaur Major Totally Rad Cool enslaved resembles Barney the Dinosaur, but gender-flipped. Video Games *Gnarly Craft is a Wild Grinders parody of WarCraft. **Please see the Memes section above for the Leeroy Jenkins meme. *Grindbox 1080 has a plethora of video games references in both parts: **The title itself is a spoof of one of the competitive consoles, XBOX 360. **The XBOX 360's side system, KINECT, is parodied by Jack Knife, who is sensing his hand to his avatar. **''Grind of Duty: SK8 OPS'', an infamous game the Grinders bought is the common spoof of Call of Duty: Black Ops. **''Angry Squabs'' is the spoof of the popular Angry Birds franchise. **The gorilla outside of the Dyrdek's home is a spoof to Donkey Kong. **The avatar costume that the normal Denise wears is striking an allusion of the Zelda series character, Link. Denise also says that she found this sword from her. Category:Wild Grinders